


Hurting Each other

by RaestarShipper



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [3]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidents, Anger, Angry Kissing, F/F, Face Slapping, False Accusations, Love Confessions, Mistakes, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nonbinary Character, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited Love, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaestarShipper/pseuds/RaestarShipper
Summary: Elissa makes a very serious mistake and tells Medusa about it, a mistake that could cost them everything.





	Hurting Each other

**Author's Note:**

> I admit I wasn't a big fan of how Medusa originally acts when Cyprin kisses the MC, so here's a sorta rewrite of it and how I think it should have gone.

"I want to show you what I mean." They had said, she certainly wasn't expecting THIS!  
  
But lo and behold she was practically against the elevator wall, her hands firmly placed on Cyprin's chest. She could almost feel their heartbeat hammering against her hand, was this seriously happening right now? Her boss was kissing her and she wasn't stopping it, how long had Cyprin been hiding this?  
  
"Alex-!" Elissa mumbled loudly against their lips, causing the demigod to pull away quickly and stare at her in shock. Their face was bright red and they began stammering quickly.  
  
"I - I'm sorry, I didn't-" The child of Aphrodite stopped when the elevator door opened, practically dashing away with a small silver streak of Aura right behind them.  
  
"Oh gods, what will I tell her? "Hi love, my boss just kissed me and I stood there letting it happen, what's for dinner?" Elissa asked herself mockingly, shaking her head before hurrying home quickly. Why hadn't she stopped them?  
  
By time she reached home Elissa's heart was threatening to burst from her chest, her body shaking violently. It didn't help when Medusa walked up to her and immediatly wrapped her in a tight hug, her arms practically making the anxiety worse.  
  
"You okay? You're shaking." Medusa asked, leading Elissa to the couch and setting her down gently.  
  
"CYPRIN KISSED ME!" The agent blurted out suddenly, covering her mouth quickly, but the damage was already done. Multiple emotions flashed on Medusa's face; anger, jealousy, and heartbreak.  
  
"Did you kiss them back?" Medusa questioned, trying to keep her voice even. Her voice only quivered a small bit and she could feel hot tears get ready to spill, no, do not cry damn it.  
  
"I didn't do anything to stop them, I'm so sorry. This is the last thing I wanted. Medusa wait-" Elissa launched to her feet when she saw the immortal begin to walk out, she reached out and grabbed Medusa's arm before suddenly the Monster whipped around, her hand striking the mortal across the face, causing her to stumble back with a hand held to her cheek, tears pricking at Elissa's eyes. She flinched a little when Medusa actually lost her cool, the Gorgon's tone rising considerably.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM!?! What did you not think to push them away, or did you secretly like it!" Medusa shouted, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She felt betrayed, betrayed by the only one she ever let get close to her...  
  
"But-!" Elissa began only to be interrupted by a gesture. This isn't what she wanted. She didn't want any of this right now.  
  
"No. Don't bother, I probably wouldn't listen anyways. Enjoy the couch..." Medusa interrupted, her voice quivering slightly before she walked past her lover and towards the bedroom, slamming the door. She just slid down it slowly, her hands burying themselves in her red hair, she almost heard the sound of someone sliding down the other side of the door.

 _What did I just do?_ She thought to herself, leaning her head back against the door as tears began finally falling from her eyes.

Medusa could have sworn she heard crying from the other side of the door, the noise breaking her heart and crushing the sting of betrayal into a fine powder.

Medusa stood quickly and opened the door, looking down to see Elissa with her face buried into her knees. The Godly Monster sighed softly which caused Elissa to look up at her, the mortal standing up slowly and shakily.

"I'm sorry... They surprised me and-" Elissa stopped suddenly and flinched away when Medusa stepped towards her, a pathetic sound escaping her. She relaxed a little when she felt Medusa cradle her cheek.

A soft gasp left Elissa when she felt Medusa's lips crash against her own viciously, unrestrained. Almost like she was channeling her anger in a different way.


End file.
